


From Afar

by Wyndewalker



Series: A Distance To Cross [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: DRUNK!FIC, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyndewalker/pseuds/Wyndewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JD thinks about his feelings for Ezra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Afar

JD sat on his chair in front of the jailhouse, a dime novel in his lap. He was trying to read it but his eyes kept straying towards the north end of town. It was the direction Ezra would come from when he returned from his four-day trip to Ridge City. A package for him had been sent there rather than to Four Corners. Since the town had been so quiet, Chris agreed when Ezra asked if he could be spared from the patrol rotation for a couple of days. JD didn't blame him for wanting to go to the larger town. For someone like the gambler who thrived on the hustle and bustle of the cities, a place like Four Corners was awful dull. He often wondered why Ezra had stayed past his thirty days. Not that he wanted Ezra to leave. That was the last thing JD wanted. Because somewhere along the way JD had fallen in love with the handsome Southerner. 

He'd known that two men could desire each other, could pleasure each other like a man and a woman. You didn't grow up in a big city like Boston without hearing about such things. Especially not some of the parts he'd been in. But he'd never known men could love each other the way a man and a woman did, the kind of love that led to getting married. He still wasn't real sure when his feelings of admiration and respect for Ezra had turned to this deep love, but he sure did remember the day he realized he was physically attracted to Ezra. It all started with a bottle of Ezra's good brandy, a bottle of Red-Eye, a game of cards, and a bet.

**Three Months Earlier**

It had been a month since Louisa Perkins left town breaking off her engagement with Buck, and it had been 6 hours since Maude left on the afternoon stage bound for San Francisco. She'd tried to get Ezra to go with her as usual, telling him all about this sweet young woman she'd met and her rich family. Ezra had told her not a chance in hell and stormed off with Maude in close pursuit. They'd had a rather spectacular argument up in Ezra's room, heard by half the town through the open window. Maude had finally left and now Ezra and Buck were drowning their misery while playing a game of poker with the other peacekeepers.

Somewhere along the way they'd all started drinking, though he was pretty sure Chris, Josiah and Nathan drank a bit less than the rest of them. At some point in the evening they were the only ones left in the Saloon. Everyone else had left and Inez gone to bed. Then Buck and Ezra started arguing over who was the better kisser.

"Well, why don't you two just settle it with a contest?" Chris suggested with a smirk. "Kiss the same woman and see which she likes better."

JD had to stifle a snicker at the two men staring at Chris like he was some sort of miraculous wonder.

"That's it! That's what we'll do! Where's Inez? We'll kiss her," Buck said trying to rise from his chair. After several tries he just settled for looking around. He never noticed Josiah's hand on his shoulder keeping him in his chair.

"That, Mr. Larabee, is truly the most brilliant suggestion I have ever heard. You truly have an astounding intellect. I am awed."

For a second, JD thought Ezra's sarcasm had finally gotten him into more trouble than he could handle. Then he noticed Chris's shoulders shaking and realized the blond gunslinger was laughing. He looked back to Ezra. The gambler had been absolutely serious. Yep, definitely drunk, JD thought to himself, considering Ezra's usual vocal opinion of Chris's intelligence. 

"Sure, Ez," Chris finally managed to say.

"Inez went to bed already, Buck," Nathan reminded the ladies' man. "You're gonna have to find someone else to kiss."

The two men looked crestfallen until JD said, "Well, why dontcha kiss Vin? He's got long hair like a woman."

The glare Vin shot him made JD wish he'd kept his mouth shut. Buck and Ezra turned eagerly to Vin only to find themselves facing his mare's leg.

"Either a ya try ta kiss me an' I'll make ya a woman real permanent like." The shotgun dipped lower and the two men immediately moved to protect their privates. "Why dontcha kiss JD?"

JD could feel himself turning red as everyone turned to look at him. "Me? Why me? I ain't experienced like you guys. How'm I gonna be able to tell if it's good?"

"Don't you worry none about that, kid. Ol' Buck'll show you what a proper kiss feels like," Buck grinned at him, rubbing his hands together.

"Your lack of kissing experience makes you the ideal candidate for this little experiment," Ezra tried to reassure him.

"Really? Why?"

"Because you won't have anything better to compare them to," Nathan said with a grin.

"Most unkind, Mr. Jackson. Most unkind."

"Drink your brandy, Ezra," Chris suggested, then laughed when the inebriated Southerner said okay and did as he was told.

"I get to go first 'cause I'm better lookin'," Buck announced as he grabbed JD by the shoulders turning him to face him.

"I beg to differ, Mr. Wilmington. You are not the better-looking man. I believe I am."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are..."

"Shut up, Ezra. Buck, kiss JD," Chris growled.

"Too," Ezra mumbled. Buck just smirked and pulled JD towards him.

"Relax, kid," Buck said as he leaned in. JD's eyes watered a little at the smell of the whiskey-laden breath, then strong lips were pressing against his own. He felt one of Buck's hands tangle in his hair, holding him still as Buck tilted his head to the side. Buck's mustache tickled against his upper lip and cheek, but he quickly forgot about that when Buck's tongue licked at his lips. He gasped in surprise, his lips parting and the slick muscle invaded his mouth.

JD felt overwhelmed, like Buck was trying to consume him. His hands knotted in Buck's shirt not sure if he wanted to push him away or pull him closer as little shivers of pleasure coursed through him. Then Buck was pulling away and he made a small sound of disappointment. His eyes flew open and he blushed at Buck's words.

"Ha! Beat that, Ezra!" Buck grinned at the Southerner as he wiped the back of his hand across his mouth then took a sip of whiskey.

"Easily, Mr. Wilmington, easily," Ezra replied disdainfully. He handed JD his glass of brandy. "Take a sip, Mr. Dunne, to clear your palate."

JD wasn't quite sure what Ezra meant by clearing his palace but he sipped anyway. The brandy went down much smoother than the rotgut and warmed his stomach rather than set it afire. Then Ezra was turning him towards him.

"Much as I suspected, Mr. Wilmington, you are like a pig at a feeding trough. A kiss should be treated like a fine banquet. It should be partaken of slowly and with care so that it might be savored, the subtle nuances allowed to unfold, creating a veritable cornucopia of sensations." 

Ezra leaned forward and their lips met. One hand curled around the back of JD's neck while the other cupped his cheek, thumb caressing the high cheekbone. Like Buck, Ezra licked at JD's lower lip, but when JD opened his mouth Ezra didn't immediately attempt to remove his tonsils. Instead he licked once more at the lower lip then slid his tongue in slowly. JD felt like Ezra was trying to map every little bit of his mouth. Ezra's tongue slid along side his and curled around it, coaxing it forward. The taste of brandy exploded on his tongue when it slipped into Ezra's mouth. Then Ezra was sucking on his tongue and he couldn't help moaning. He felt like lightning was coursing through his veins, like he'd been dropped into a raging river and Ezra was his anchor. Stars burst behind his eyelids in a dizzying kaleidoscope of colors. 

JD knotted one hand in the lapel of Ezra's coat while the other arm wrapped around Ezra's neck. He didn't want this kiss to end. He didn't want the fire Ezra had set in his blood to go out. But like all good things it came to an end. He whimpered when Ezra gently unwound his arm and pulled away. JD opened his eyes to meet Ezra's gaze. 

"Again," he demanded his voice husky with need. He was certain he'd seen desire flare up in those deep emerald green eyes, but it was instantly replaced with amusement.

"I believe that was sufficient to prove my point, Mr. Dunne."

"Huh?" he asked. The sound of laughter had him blushing in embarrassment as reality came crashing back in. They weren't alone, and Ezra had won his bet.

****

"Heavy thoughts, Mr. Dunne?"

JD came back to the present with a start and found himself looking up into the kind gaze of the man he'd just been daydreaming about. "Ezra! You're back. How was your trip? Did you get your package? Did you win any card games? Where's your horse? Did..."

"Slow down, Mr. Dunne. You do need to breathe on occasion," Ezra said with a chuckle, patting JD's shoulder. "My trip was fine. Yes, I retrieved my package, and of course I won. As for my horse, he is happily ensconced in his stall munching on some grain. Was the town quiet while I was gone? No bank robberies, stage robberies, gunfights, or other mayhem and mischief?"

"Nah. It's been real quiet. Only had to lock up old man Williams twice for being drunk and disorderly. Did get a couple of fancy lookin' guys in on yesterday's stage. Said they were bankers from back East, heading up to Denver on the morning stage tomorrow to open a new bank. They headed over to the Saloon just after lunch."

"Well, well, well," Ezra grinned, rubbing his thumb over his lower lip. "I believe I shall speed up my bathing so that I might return to the Saloon post-haste. Thank you for the tip, Mr. Dunne."

Ezra patted him on the back once more before heading towards the bathhouse, humming a cheerful tune. JD watched him walk away, admiring the graceful way he moved, the way his pants...JD blushed and dropped his gaze to his dime novel. He forced himself to continue reading The Further Adventures of Wild Bill Hickock.

A couple of hours later JD was sweeping the town with his gaze when he saw those two bankers leave the Saloon. They didn't look very happy and seemed to be arguing with each other. Another minute passed and Jed Larson, a local farmer who really had no business being in the Saloon considering the bad season he'd had, came out looking like he was walking on air. He made a beeline straight for the bank. Probably to pay off part of his mortgage.

JD looked back at the Saloon in time to see Ezra step up to the batwings doors. There was a satisfied smirk on the handsome face as he looked from the hotel to the bank, then turned and disappeared back inside. Josiah stepped past the Southerner and out onto the porch of the Saloon. He took a deep breath before stepping down onto the street and heading towards JD and the jail.

"Hey, Josiah," JD greeted him once the large man was close enough.

"Evening, son. Town's been quiet today."

"Yeah, it has," JD replied, trying not to look too eager as he got up from his chair. He rolled up his dime novel and shoved it in his pocket.

"Why don't you head over to the Saloon for supper, son? Inez made frijoles tonight."

"Okay. See ya later, Josiah." JD did his best not to rush across the street. He didn't want anyone to question why he was in such a rush. He knew how poorly folk treated people who fell in love with someone of another race, like Indians or colored folks. He didn't want to think about what would happen if they knew he was in love with another man.

JD paused in the doorway of the Saloon, letting his eyes adjust to the dim lighting. Looking around, he saw Chris sitting by himself at a table with a whiskey bottle and a shot glass. The glare on his face kept anyone from venturing too close. Buck was at the bar flirting with Inez who was ignoring him. He found Ezra sitting at another table, also by himself, playing a game of solitaire.

He made his way to Ezra's table and put his hand on an empty chair. "Okay if I join you?"

"Of course, Mr. Dunne. Please do."

JD sat down then smiled up at Inez when she appeared at his side with a plate of frijoles and beans and a glass of milk. "Thanks, Miss Inez."

She smiled and went back to the bar. JD glanced at Ezra as he dug into his supper. "Saw them bankers and Farmer Larson come out of here earlier. They didn't seem too happy while Larson was real pleased." 

Ezra shot JD an unreadable look before answering. "Yes, well, the cards were kind to Mr. Larson this evening. In every poker game there is a winner and there are losers. They were the losers in this instance."

JD just nodded. Ezra would never admit it but he had a big ole soft spot for people. Show him a child or an animal hurt or in need and Ezra was there in a flash. He was a good man; he just didn't want anyone to know. A heart of gold in a gunnysack, his ma would have called him. His ma would have liked Ezra, JD thought with a sad smile. She woulda liked him a lot. JD let out a soft sigh.

"Are you alright, Mr. Dunne? You seem quite melancholy suddenly," Ezra asked quietly, the concern clear in his voice.

"I'm fine, Ezra. Just thinking about my ma."

Ezra nodded in understanding. 

"Did I ever tell you about my uncle Rory?" JD asked suddenly.

"No, I don't believe you've ever mentioned having family besides your beloved mother."

"Well, Uncle Rory wasn't family by blood. He was a brawler that my ma took under her wing. You remind me a lot of him. He was a heart of gold in a gunnysack too."

"Pardon me?" Ezra looked at him like he'd grown a second head.

JD just grinned and started telling him about his 'Uncle' Rory. He might never be able to be more to Ezra than his friend, but he was going to enjoy every minute of it while he continued to love him from afar.

~Fini~


End file.
